Lost
by Lila Paige Rose
Summary: It's been years since Sakura fled from her unhappy wedding with Sasuke. Now that she's returning with the fruit of their relationship, how will things turn out? And will Sasuke ever be honest to his feelings towards them? SasuSaku
1. To return to her past

LOST  
  
By Lila Paige Rose  
  
Sakura sighed. Stop feeling sorry for yourself.  
  
Nagisa then lifted a hand from her sleeping position, as if reaching for something. Sakura gently held her hand as Nagisa settled back to sleep. She smiled fondly at her and her brother as she again settled back at looking at the mountains. I'm coming back. Its been six years since I left Konoha. I wonder how everybody's doing. How... Sasuke's doing. I bet he married another. He does want heirs. She glanced at her son as she had flashbacks of her past.  
  
At the age of eighteen, Sakura has become one of the most renowned girls in the history of Konoha, if not the most. Her fan club can rival those of Sasuke's and Neji's. Her once short hair flowed with the wind and her curves came along nicely. Her clothes changed too, she wore a dark green mini-dress that matches her eyes, with boots.  
  
Sakura grinned. And I'm still wearing dark green now, but longer clothing. I do have to act like a mom. Though, her grin got wider, That doesn't change the fact that I have a slit right in the middle of my dress with black short shorts. And black go-go boots. I do have to go with fashion!  
  
Sasuke had asked for her hand in marriage. She accepted it though she knew that he only wanted an heir and that he had no special feelings for her. Yet she accepted, because she loved him. Ironic, it's a one-sided love. But it has all been too much. He hurt her emotionally and once, physically. Sir Kakashi, Tsunade-sama, as well as Ino, were her only comforts. She didn't want Naruto to know because she knew he would worry and try to beat the hell out of Sasuke. And Sasuke would know she was telling. And that was worse.  
  
Sakura felt a tear slide down her cheeks at the memory.  
  
When it all became too much, she ran to Kakashi's home, and one night, Sasuke came and showed his just how he didn't care for Sakura, and only for his so-called 'heirs'. By that time, Sakura was eight months pregnant, and her stomach was the size of a basketball. Yet everything was too much for her fragile heart to handle. She ran away. Fortunately, a girl she met on the way helped her when she was in labor. Turns out, she had twins. A boy, Natsuke, and a girl, Nagisa.  
  
Sakura smiled and looked up to the stars.  
  
Thanks to that girl she met, she was able to live in a group of settled people hidden from people in known villages like Konoha. It's like a hideout for people with good intentions.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes slightly. But now I'm returning. Where does Natsuke get his ideas?! He asked me 5 days ago if they could see my home town and their father. I couldn't possibly deny them that! She opened her eyes. Good thing the children doesn't bear a grudge against their father. Just a little bit of annoyance. I do need to tell the children the truth, just in a slightly modified version. She grinned. I just told them that I left their father because I didn't want to burden their oh-so great of a dad.  
  
Finally, she lied down in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. Tomorrow, we will reach Konoha.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Ino bolted up from her bed and exhaled. Shikamaru, her husband, sat up as well, being awakened by her actions and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I bet something special is going to happened tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe it's just because of the children contest's finals tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
The day dawned beautifully as Sakura and her children left camp, carrying their baggage.  
  
"Momma, are we gonna see Poppa immediately?" Shy Nagisa asked. She was wearing a light lavender dress that reaches to her knees with sheer long sleeves tightly bound to her wrist. Her shuriken holster was strapped to her right leg. Her long pony-tailed hair, its tint lighter that her mother's, its color is similar to lilac. Her eyes were like her mother's, though both she and her brother inherited and used the advanced bloodline of the Uchiha, which, taking into consideration their young ages of six, was a miracle. Nagisa is like a reflection of Sakura in her childhood.  
  
"No honey. I want to surprise Sasuke." Actually, Sakura doesn't know how to say it, nor does she know what his reaction will be, so she simply didn't tell him, nor anyone else for that matter.  
  
"Sure that's the only reason Momma?" Natsuke coyly returned. Natsuke was a mirror-like image of his father except for his eyes. His fighting skills are great, and he and his sister may already be at Genin level. He was wearing a blue shirt with a high collar and white shorts, his shuriken holster strapped at his right leg. Just like his father.  
  
"Darn it, this kid is as stubborn and smart as his father! Sakura thought. Out loud, she replied, "Sure is!"  
  
Suddenly, there lay a village before them. Sakura walked forward to its' great open doors as the children watched the environment in awe.  
  
Sakura looked happily at them and said, "Nagisa-chan, Natsuke-chan, welcome to Konoha village."  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Naruto was on his way to Ichiraku Ramen, thinking, Hinata is too tired because of Hiruto's crying last night. Who can blame him? He's just a year old and as hyper as his dad!" He entered the restaurant, ordered seven take- outs of miso ramen, paid, and sat on a table, waiting. One for Hinata and six for me!  
  
Suddenly, he saw a flash of pink at the table diagonal from him. (You know, restaurant's in Japan are separated by thin walls from each other.) When he looked closer, the adult girl with long cherry hair was sitting with his back to him. All he saw was a little Sasuke sitting across from her, and beside him, was a little Sakura, playing with the little Sasuke, who was laughing.  
  
Am I dreaming? At this, his order arrived and he dashed out of the place to tell of his discovery to his wife.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Meanwhile, Tenten and Ino were together, talking about the event about to take place later in the afternoon. They were heading to Ichiraku Ramen to eat out when they saw Naruto speeding out of it, heading home.  
  
"What's gotten into him?" Ino asked, which Tenten answered with a shrug.  
  
They entered the place and Tenten ordered. Ino settled at the place Naruto was in earlier. Again, the unsettling image Naruto saw was repeated to Ino. When at last, Tenten came and set down their food, Ino pulled her and whispered, "See that table diagonal from us? Look at the occupants closely."  
  
Tenten did as she was told and yes, she did see. "Chibi Sakura and Sasuke?! And a woman with pink hair?!" Ino nodded. Then they chorused, "Nah, it can't be."  
  
So they just finished their ramen in 5 minutes and were out the door.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
"No Nagisa! Don't throw that to your brother! And no Natsuke, don't grab your sister's arms like that!" At last, the two settled in and continued to eat their food quietly.  
  
"Good children." Sakura sighed. "Now finish up so we can leave and find an inn."  
  
The minute they entered the village, Natsuke said that they are hungry. Seeing nothing wrong with this statement, as they haven't eaten their breakfast yet, they went to the Ichiraku Ramen, which is, surprisingly, still standing and is now much bigger. This made Sakura wonder how many ramen Naruto eat for a day.  
  
At last, the children finished eating, and they left in search of an inn.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
"Really, Kakashi, you gotta see this!" Naruto cried, dragging his former sensei to the ramen bar.  
  
Unable to persuade his resting wife to come, he just dragged his sensei, who was visiting instead.  
  
Unfortunately, when they entered the Ichiraku, the table of the mysterious family was empty.  
  
"Oh no!" Naruto howled. I was so sure!  
  
"You and your hallucinations, Naruto." Kakashi grinned, though barely seen through his mask. "I know you want to see her, like everyone, but you can't tell lies!" at this, he left, Naruto trudging dejectedly behind him.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
"Hey Momma! Look!" Natsuke said, pointing at some poster beside the inn they were heading for. In it were details of a said final match between children of 5-8, grouped in pairs. "Hey Momma! Can Nagisa-chan and I go?"  
  
"Yes Momma...can we?" Nagisa timidly asked.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Oh, all right. What's the name of the champion everyone's fighting?"  
  
Natsuke answered. "Nara Ika and Shikon."  
  
Ino's and Shikamaru's children.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Jiraiya was passing through the Konoha inn when he saw a woman with pink hair holding the hands of two children with lilac and black hair. That woman looks just like Sakura. Those two look awfully like her and the Uchiha kid. Too bad she left, putting that Uchiha in a depression. He stopped walking.It's his fault anyway. He didn't show his love until it is too late. The idiot.  
  
And at this, he continued hopping nicely to his training ground, content in thinking that all he saw was an image conjured by the decent part of his not-so-decent imagination.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage herself, was walking down to the park beside the inn when she saw a very disturbing image. At first, it's just a usual sight. A mother under a cherry blossom tree, watching over her playing children. But at closer notice, the mother has pink hair the color of cherry blossoms above her and the two kids has an awful similarity to her once student and a kid of the Uchiha bloodline.  
  
Tsunade then turned around and headed back to the Hokage Tower, thinking that she is missing too much of her student to hallucinate such an unbelievable image.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
"Momma, can I go to the forest over there? I want to get some flowers to brighten up this room." Nagisa asked.  
  
They were currently settling into their white room, with a big bed that can contain them all. It only has a desk, two chairs, and curtains a the window. There was also an empty vase at the side table located beside the bed. This is what gave her the idea to get flowers from the nearby forest, or at least, large group of trees.  
  
"Okay, but be careful. I'll arrange things here, just get back before lunch. Natsuke, you go with your sister. Guard her, and you can do some training in the process. And remember, watch your steps!"  
  
"Yes Momma!" they chorused.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Sasuke dropped down from training. He was up since midnight because he can't get the alien feeling that something special is gonna happen. He decided that hard training may relieve him from it, but whatever he do, he just can't remove or at least, understand the sensation.  
  
As he sat wearily at the cherry blossom tree in the forest. A single petal fell from its' branches onto the jounin's lap. He picked it up gently and inhaled its sweet fragrance. "Sakura..." he murmured. I wish I really showed you how much I loved you. I wish I didn't have to place that barrier. I thought it was for your own good, that you will be more hurt if you saw my darker side. And now, you're gone. It's my fault. He sighed. When I learned Sakura was gone, I went nuts, fighting Kakashi and Naruto, only to realize it was my mistake. Then I sunk into depression. After years, I came out of it, still filled with your memories. Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry.  
  
Unexpectedly, a reticent voice asked, "You know my Momma?"  
  
Sasuke jumped up and grasped a kunai, ready in his hand, when a young boy leaped as well in front of the young girl who spoke earlier, obviously protecting her. The young boy said angrily, "Stop picking on children!" At this, he pulled the girl and the ran away, heading to the main part of Konoha.  
  
The only thought that managed to register in Sasuke's mind was, What the?!  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Sorry to those who are waiting for my other stories. I just had to get this and "Forget Me Not" out. Don't worry, Infiltrating Sadness, next chapter, is up by Tuesday I guess! Please read and review, coz I don't know if it's any good at all. Any questions? E-mail me at faerieofwisteriayahoo.com 


	2. Surprise Surprise!

LOST  
  
By: Lila Paige Rose  
  
Chapter Two: Surprise, Surprise!  
  
When Sasuke finally emerged from his initial shock, he shook his head and leaped in search of somebody, anybody, he knows. What the heck! Those two children looked exactly like Sakura and me! Is it just pure coincidence or... Sasuke finally spotted silver hair from below, halted and jumped down.  
  
"Sir Kakashi!" Sasuke called out.  
  
The silver-haired jounin, former sensei of Team 7, slowly turned around.  
  
"Yo! Sasuke!" Kakashi greeted, walking towards him.  
  
"Sir Kakashi, you won't believe..." Sasuke started, but noticed that Sir Kakashi was telling him about something else. The word –sakura- caught his attention.  
  
"...and Naruto said he saw a Chibi Sasuke and Sakura, and a adult girl with pink hair, just like our own Sakura! Isn't that something Sasuke?! Sasuke?" Sir Kakashi said, noticing Sasuke was no longer in front of him, but jumping up the roof, going into the direction of Naruto's home.  
  
Oh well. Nothing important. Sir Kakashi thought, walking away.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
"You what?!?! Pointed a kunai at someone?!" Sakura yelled, staring in horror at her two children.  
  
Natsuke replied, "We're really sorry, though we don't know why we're even sorry Momma! Really! I didn't mean to draw out a kunai in front of him! And anyway, he was grown up! Really!"  
  
Nagisa came from behind Natsuke and said, "Yes Momma, we're sorry. Please forgive us."  
  
Sakura finally noticed the confusion of the two and calmed down. She sat on the bed and beckoned the two to each sit beside her. As they sat, Sakura sighed and said, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I was just surprised."  
  
Nagisa stared at her mother in perplexity. "Why were you surprised Momma?"  
  
"Err..." Sakura searched her mind for a suitable answer. Finally, she just made one out. "I just never thought you would actually meet somebody I might know."  
  
Natsuke pouted. "Oh rats! I didn't see his face clearly because he was bowing down! How about you Nagisa? Why did you even talk to him in the first place?"  
  
"He looked so sad and in so much pain. I heard him say 'sakura' and his voice almost broke at the word."  
  
"And his face?"  
  
Nagisa shook her head. "I didn't see it. His face was shadowed that time."  
  
Sakura gently stroked Nagisa's head. "What features do you remember of him?"  
  
Natsuke tilted his head on the side and replied, instead of her sister. "That's just it Momma. See here." He jumped down the bed and bowed his head.  
  
Nagisa nodded. "That man looked just like that when he bended down."  
  
Sakura reeled back. Can it be?! Sasuke?  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke is heading home dejectedly, feeling down, due to what Naruto told him.  
  
"Naruto!" Sasuke called, stepping up the porch of the humble Uzumaki house.  
  
"Sasuke-san!" Hinata exclaimed, surprised to see the usually cold and silent Uchiha out of breath, looking for her husband.  
  
"Hinata! Tell me, where's Naruto?"  
  
"In here, Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto yelled from the training room.  
  
Sasuke ran to the said room and closed the door.  
  
"Naruto, is it true that you saw two children looking exactly like me and Sakura?"  
  
Naruto scratched his head and grinned. "Nah, I don't think so. I think it's only my hallucinations, and I was sitting pretty far from them in Ichiraku. Maybe I just miss Sakura-chan very much."  
  
"But I saw-"  
  
"...and anyway, the competition is gonna take place later. Are you coming, Sasuke? Ino's children are the last pair today and I heard only one pair are willing to fight them."  
  
"I see. I'm off."  
  
As Sasuke turned around to leave, Naruto asked, "Are you coming?"  
  
Sasuke sighed and answered, "I got nothing to do anyway."  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Sakura was in their room, tucking in the children at their beds. It was two hours before noon, and she wanted the two rested before they fought in the match.  
  
"Hey Momma..." Natsuke sleepily called.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have you signed us up for the contest yet?"  
  
"Yes. While you were out, I signed you in the lobby here, since there was a form there."  
  
"How many are we supposed to fight before we get to fight the champion pair?"  
  
Sakura chuckled at that. "None. The others are either already defeated or scared to go up against them."  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"At one thirty this afternoon. So rest up, clear?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
At one o'clock in the afternoon...  
  
"Children, are you absolutely sure that you slept enough and that what you ate is just enough for you not to puke?"  
  
Natsuke replied with a 'yes' while Nagisa just nodded.  
  
Sakura then grasped their hands and said, "Then go fight!"  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Meanwhile, Ino and Shikamaru were guiding Ika and Shikon towards the arena.  
  
"You both can kick the butts of the only pair whose brave enough to challenge you two! Right, Shika?"  
  
"Right." Shikamaru answered lazily.  
  
"They'll be n problem at all, Mom!" Shikon, the older of the two, replied enthusiastically.  
  
"They'll be sorry they decided to face us!" Ika swore.  
  
"That's the spirit! We'll show them whose boss!" Ino said to them.  
  
Why do these two just had to be like their mom?! Shika thought exasperatedly.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Finally, one thirty struck. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and everybody else are already seated, waiting for the match to begin.  
  
Sir Kakashi walked at the middle of the stadium (like in the Chuunin exams, but the audience has a greater seating capacity, overlooking the arena) and announced, "YO! I'm gonna be the referee for today's match, which is, actually, the only match. The pair to fight are..." Kakashi stopped talking and whispered to Kurenai, who was nearest to him, "Could you please get my script?" Kurenai rolled her eyes and gave him his script, which she was holding.  
  
"Thanks." He said, and announced again in a loud voice, "Err... our long champion, Nara Ika and Nara Shikon!"  
  
A door from the right opened to reveal a girl with short black hair, wearing a purple dress like her mother used to wear, and a boy with blonde hair, wearing the traditional ninja black outfit, emerging dramatically, like they just won already. (Scattered claps from the audience, which is composed of children, those who were defeated before and some others, genins, chuunins and jounins. The 5th Hokage was also there.)  
  
Kakashi continued his speech when the two finally reached their places. "And challenging our champions are..." Suddenly, he paused, his visible eye widening in shock as he read and reread the names. Finally, he looked up to the audience and said, "Ha-Haruno Natsuke and Haruno Nagisa."  
  
The door to the left opened, the audience looked at it in shock and bewilderment. Two figures were silhouetted from the shadows, slowly emerging to face the audience and their opponents.

TBC  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
People! I'm so sorry that this chapter is kinda bleak! I swear, next chapter is up soon! Review anyways!


	3. Revelations

LOST  
  
By: Lila Paige Rose  
  
Chapter 3: Revelations  
  
Kakashi continued his speech when the two finally reached their places. "And challenging our champions are..." Suddenly, he paused, his visible eye widening in shock as he read and reread the names. Finally, he looked up to the audience and said, "Ha-Haruno Natsuke and Haruno Nagisa."  
  
The door to the left opened, the audience looked at it in shock and bewilderment. Two figures were silhouetted from the shadows, slowly emerging to face the audience and their opponents.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Chapter 3: Troubles Start  
  
Sasuke can NOT believe what he just heard. HARUNO?!?!?! Cold exterior gone, his jaw was almost down to the floor and his eyes were as large as saucers. Sakura, Obviously, no coherent thought is present to the ever ready and genius Uchiha. What a pain.  
  
Naruto was blubbering something unintelligible, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, has their jaws on the floor, Neji was clenching his fists ever so tightly, while the women, namely Tenten, Ino and Hinata, were sobbing. The chuunins, jounins, past teachers were speechless, and Tsunade-sama has this most priceless expression on her face.  
  
All this happened for only a few seconds, before the two Harunos finally came into view. Still, the audience continued gaping at them as they stood there, waiting for the referee, or someone, to break the deafening silence.  
  
Back to the audience, everyone, especially Sasuke, was still unable to grasp the fact that the two children really looks much like him and Sakura. No doubt about it, they were the children of Sakura and Sasuke.  
  
"Ano..." Nagisa started, fingering her hair, which was braided and shaped like a wreath over her head (as to not bother her while she was fighting, her mother claimed.) "can we please start?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ika retorted, "Everyone became quiet for some reason! Anyway, the sooner we beat them up, the better!"  
  
Suddenly, Natsuke, who had been quiet throughout the whole time, replied, every word dripping with venom. "You do NOT talk to my sister like that. I do NOT allow it. Try THAT again and you'll find your sorry butts up and out of the way. DIG?!"  
  
Shikon snorted. "Whatever, weakling. As if you can ever defeat us."  
  
"Put 'em up."  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Sakura, meanwhile, insisted staying by the room adjoining the entrance doors, just where Natsuke and Nagisa entered. She was watching them from afar, since she was leaning on the wooden door. She saw everybody's reaction and giggled slightly.  
  
Sasuke was quite out of her view, but she did see the others, and was slightly concerned on the fact that her female friends cried, and also to the fact that Neji, who became quite a close friend before she left, was squeezing his hands so hard that a thin trickle of blood was oozing out. Only she noticed though, she even doubt that Neji himself noticed, since all of them were transfixed at the sight below.  
  
"Let the show begin..." she whispered to herself.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Nagisa was already very uncomfortable by that silence enveloping them. It's like we're some demons or something... Out loud, or at least, using her soft voice, she said, "Um... Sir? I believe we should start soon...?", looking directly at Kakashi.  
  
Sir Kakashi visibly shook his head and announced to the still-hushed audience, "Let the battle commence!" Then he jumped off stage, beside Kurenai, who, of course, was still quiet.  
  
Ika and Shikon, as usual, started off with a series of Taijutsu. Shikon was doing every possible assault to Natsuke, who was easily evading every move. Nagisa, meanwhile, being the lighter of the two, was evading the barrage of punches, kicks and everything Ika was throwing, and even managed to throw a couple of punches and kicks that hit the stuck-up girl squarely, and was still managing to keep off the attacks.  
  
All in all, after a few minutes of this, the Nara children were exhausted and are lying on the floor while Natsuke and Nagisa were as fresh as they first entered the arena.  
  
Still, Shikon and Ika would not give up. The two of them did a series of hand seals and cried out, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three of each appeared before them, making their opponents six.  
  
Natsuke chuckled. "That's supposed to trick us?" He nodded to Nagisa and they both did a series of hand seals as well, and cried, "Sharingan!"  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Sasuke actually forgot to breath and was now gasping for air. He, along with everybody from the audience, just surfaced from their first shock, well, only to have the full force of the second shock.  
  
Everyone was thinking, At such young age, they can already use their advanced bloodline technique! These kids are geniuses! At that, they can't help their minds to think, Just like their parents.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Back to the fight, Natsuke and Nagisa located their enemies. Natsuke rolled his eyes and said, "This is getting us nowhere. I'm finishing it. Nagisa?" Seeing her nod, he did a series of hand seals and leaped into the air, crying out, "Mystical Fire Flower no Jutsu!"  
  
Their opponents hit the floor, drained of energy, and fortunately, only suffering minor burns, since Natsuke was able to control the heat of the fire and lessened the damage it will cause. At this, they left the fighting area, heading back to the room where Sakura was waiting.  
  
Oh, and obviously, they won.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
"Momma! We won!" Natsuke gleefully cried, running to the open arms of their beloved mother. Nagisa did the same.  
  
They were currently in the room, since Sakura went back in it after the fight was finished.  
  
And the door banged open.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Rock Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sir Kakashi, Kurenai, and Sir Gai ran to the room where the two children were supposed to go after the tournament they figured Sakura would be there to greet her kids after they won the tournament.  
  
Sasuke, who was in the lead, opened the door hastily which caused a loud, splintering noise.  
  
And there she was.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Sasuke was transfixed in his position by the door as his friends entered to go to Sakura. Naruto jumped her in a bear hug, and was promptly kicked by Ino, who in turn hugged Sakura. Tenten was sobbing nearby, being comforted by Neji. Sir Gai was holding on to a thrashing Lee, in fear of Sakura getting crushed. Hinata meanwhile, was standing on to a corner, holding the shoulder of each of the two children, who was still confused. Kurenai was sitting beside her in a chair she found, tears slightly falling. Shikamaru was trying to lessen Ino's iron grip to Sakura while Chouji was offering junk food to Natsuke and Nagisa, who both refused, saying, 'it's not good for our health' wherein Natsuke also mumbled under his breath, 'judging by your appearance'. Kurenai, Hinata, and Nagisa giggled at this.  
  
And still, Sasuke stood still at the door, not believing what he was seeing. Her soft, cherry locks, her thin pink lips which is currently curved to a smile, her angelic face, her twinkling green orbs, her milky complexion, her slender but graceful arms, her tiny hands, her peaceful aura, and let's not forget her a vaguely wide forehead. And so, he was frozen.  
  
All of a sudden, a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked at its owner, who, of course, was Sir Kakashi. Their former sensei grinned under his mask and asked, "What are you waiting for? Isn't this what you wanted all along? For her to be back?" At this, Sasuke nodded. "So go to her!" Kakashi said, giving Sasuke a slight push.  
  
So Sasuke stumbled forward, and unexpectedly, tripped at his own feet. So, he fell forward, directly at Sakura's lap. He was about to land when a blur of orange erupted from below, knocking him unconscious.  
  
And may I add, he landed on the floor.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Of course, the orange blur was Naruto, who was getting up from his position on the floor where Ino kicked him to. He finally sat up, rubbing his head, when he saw Sakura cradling Sasuke's head, who obviously unconscious.  
  
Sir Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai were laughing heartily at Sasuke's misfortune. Kakashi heaved him not-so-gently over his shoulder and trudged back to the Uchiha mansion, where Sasuke lives, the others in tow.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
At the road to Sasuke's house, Sakura kept thinking about 'things'. It's so great to see them all well. They haven't changed a bit at all, Ino still being the influence she is. Good thing Shikamaru is sensible, like now, he brought their kids home. I never realized how much I missed all of them! I- "  
  
Suddenly, there was a tug at her skirt. She stopped walking ad looked at Nagisa. "Yes, honey?"  
  
"Are they your friends, Momma?"  
  
Sakura giggled, "Of course they are! Still confused?"  
  
The two nods.  
  
Sakura then looked thoughtful. "Well, you see-"  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto called in a few feet ahead of them. Nagisa hid behind her mother as Natsuke blinked. "Come on!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" she called back, looking at her children. "Do you want to go back to the inn or to go with them to the Uchiha Mansion?"  
  
"Back." Natsuke replied.  
  
"I'm worried about him, but I think he'll be fine." Nagisa said.  
  
"Let's go then." Turning to the still-waiting Naruto , she called out, "Tomorrow!"  
  
And the trio went off to the inn.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Swish.  
  
"Momma?"  
  
Whoosh.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Brush.  
  
"Is Sasuke-san our Poppa?"  
  
Clatter.  
  
Sakura bent down to retrieve the brush she was using to comb Nagisa's hair.  
  
"Yeah Momma, is he?" Natsuke prodded, backing his sister up. He was lying down on the bed while Sakura and Nagisa were simply sitting on it as their mother arranged Nagisa's hair to a braid.  
  
"He was also the man I met at the woods." Natsuke continued thoughtfully. "He looked just like me, except for my eyes, since they are yours. So, is he?"  
  
Sakura sighed. I give up. Out loud, she said, "He is."  
  
TBC  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Authoress' notes: Just in case you were wondering...  
  
1. All of their friends are already jounins. Sakura is Jounin level too, but not yet formally declared.  
  
2. I will clear the Haruno-Uchiha mystery at my next chapter.  
  
3. Mystical Fire Flower no Jutsu is a fire technique which creates fireballs from the mouth. Only someone with good chakra control and Uchiha bloodline can do such. Considering Natsuke and Nagisa's age, that was a miracle.  
  
4. Sakura, Nagisa and Natsuke do NOT hate Sasuke.  
  
P.S. I will do next chapter after I update my other stories. Please do not flame me. If you hate it, don't read it. My friend just got flamed and I don't like it, since her creation was amazing. Anyway, Please review if you like it!!! And thank you all! I love all of my reviews! 


	4. Mysteries

LOST  
  
By: Lila Paige Rose  
  
Swish.  
  
"Momma?"  
  
Whoosh.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Brush.  
  
"Is Sasuke-san our Poppa?"  
  
Clatter.  
  
Sakura bent down to retrieve the brush she was using to comb Nagisa's hair.  
  
"Yeah Momma, is he?" Natsuke prodded, backing his sister up. He was lying down on the bed while Sakura and Nagisa were simply sitting on it as their mother arranged Nagisa's hair to a braid.  
  
"He was also the man I met at the woods." Natsuke continued thoughtfully. "He looked just like me, except for my eyes, since they are yours. So, is he?"  
  
Sakura sighed. I give up. Out loud, she said, "He is."  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Chapter 4: Mysteries  
  
Sakura and her children just finished eating, and after that, bathing (their room has a personal bathroom) and they were in their room, fixing themselves up.  
  
"Momma? May I wear my white kimono?" Nagisa asked her mother, who was fixing her hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Of course. Let me just finish with your hair."  
  
Natsuke, who was already dressed, asked, "Momma? Are you wearing your battle outfit always?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Yes, honey." Finally, she finished with her daughter's hair and said, "There. All done."  
  
Nagisa looked up ate her and asked, "Momma, are you angry at Poppa?"  
  
The question took her by surprise, since last night, she evaded the questions by saying it was already late and that they should go to bed.  
  
She was about to say that they need to hurry when Natsuke said, "Yeah Momma, are you angry? And please answer the question."  
  
She sighed, looking at her two expectant kids. Finally, she answered, "Let's just say that I'm still not ready to face him." Seeing their expressions, she hastily added, "Yet."  
  
Nagisa beat her brother's next personal question by saying "Momma? Can I go to the woods to play my flute?"  
  
Sakura nodded. She taught Nagisa to play the flute since she was young. Sakura was great at the piano, but she was only satisfactory at flute. Her daughter improved herself, and was excellent at it, like her father.  
  
"Yes dear, but please be careful." Sakura replied. She turned her attention to her son and asked, "And you?"  
  
Natsuke looked thoughtful. "I'll just familiarize myself with this town."  
  
"All right. I will talk to the Hokage at the Hokage Tower. Be back here by noon."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke woke up in his room with a whopper headache and a grumbling stomach. He toweled himself and dressed up for the day. He cooked a simple rice ball breakfast and went to train and meditate in the woods.  
  
As he was heading for the clearing where he first met his so-called 'children', he heard the mellow sounds of a flute. Judging by its volume, it's ahead of him, at the clearing.  
  
So he followed his ears towards the sound of the flute.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Natsuke was walking through town and was admiring the selection of weapons when he accidentally bumped into someone, and he fell.  
  
"Ouch!" Natsuke murmured when he landed on the ground. He turned to looked at the person when suddenly, two strong arms lifted him upright.  
  
When he was standing again, he looked up to see a familiar face. A man with black hair and white eyes. However, he can't remember where he have seen him before. Disregarding it, he said, "I'm sorry, and thank you!"  
  
Natsuke turned around and was about to run off when a hand stopped him. He looked back and saw that the same man was holding on to his shoulder.  
  
Neji Hyuuga, the man, said, "May I talk to you?"  
  
Seeing the child's nod, he guided Natsuke towards the Hyuuga Manor.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Sakura, in the meantime, was in the Hokage Tower, leaning in the wall outside the Hokage's room, when suddenly someone familiar walked up to her.  
  
She stood upright and greeted the person. "Gaara!"  
  
The red-haired man looked at her and for a fleeting moment, surprise was etched upon his features, before turning back to the usual emotionless look. "Sakura."  
  
She approached him and asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Gaara looked at her and he held an amused expression. "Isn't it that I'm the one supposed to ask you that?"  
  
Sakura looked stunned for a moment, then laughed.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Sasuke was entranced by the melody being played. He walked into the clearing, towards the sakura tree, when he saw who he thought was Sakura playing the flute in the lowest branch.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
The flutist stopped playing and looked down. That is when Sasuke saw that it was just a young girl who looked like Sakura. He figured it was his so- called 'daughter'.  
  
Nagisa jumped down and landed beside him, who was standing beneath he tree.  
  
The usual timid Nagisa then looked at him straight in the eye and asked, "May I talk to you?"  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Natsuke was currently sitting at the bench in the Hyuuga's garden, watching the birds fly. Neji was sitting beside him, silently watching him. He thought that Natsuke would be intimidated by the silence, but he was not. Finally, Neji decided to start a conversation, but Natsuke beat him to it.  
  
"You know, Hyuuga-san, I always envy the birds."  
  
Neji, who was quite surprised, asked, "Why? Because they were free?"  
  
The boy finally looked at him and grinned. "No. I really actually watch only the small birds. I like them because they are like Nagisa and I. We are always with Momma, and she does most of the things, and we do nothing at all."  
  
"I don't think your mother thinks that way."  
  
Natsuke looked confused. "Why not?"  
  
Neji looked thoughtful. "Because your mother was like that when we were younger, a bird not yet free to fly."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A young bird needs to learn all he can before it can be independent and strong. Before, your mother was physically weak, but emotionally strong. She matured over the years and became stronger physically and emotionally. Finally, she soared over the clouds and became free."  
  
"Are you and Momma close?"  
  
Neji was taken aback by the question. "Quite. I was one of her comforts in her life's sorrow."  
  
Natsuke, being the child he is, did not understand the answer. "What?"  
  
"Yes, we were close."  
  
Natsuke smiled. "Great! Can you tell me more about Momma the next time we meet?"  
  
"Certainly, if you wish for me to do so."  
  
Natsuke blinked at this, but ran away while waving goodbye. "Ja ne, Neji- san!"  
  
Neji entered the mansion, slightly amused. So now, from Hyuuga-san, I'm Neji-san. That kid is like her mother.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
After Sakura summarized her life the past years, she asked, "What are you doing in Konoha, Gaara?"  
  
"Kazekage is talking to your Hokage inside the office."  
  
'Where is Temari and Kankuro, then?"  
  
"My sister is at the village, taking care of her child. My brother is on another mission of his."  
  
"I see your relationship with them are better."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When did you arrive?"  
  
"This morning. I heard your children fought in yesterday's match."  
  
"Yes. Natsuke and Nagisa are sweet when they are off the battle field, but scary when they're fighting. Even Nagisa is."  
  
"I heard they look just like the two of you."  
  
"Yes, they do."  
  
"Can you tell me some about them?"  
  
"Hmm... Nagisa is the more reserved of the two, but not like Sasuke. She just tends to be timid when in the company of people she is not accustomed to. She is faster and her reflexes are better. Natsuke is more easy-going and is stronger. Not as fast as his sister, but his counter attacks are great."  
  
"Is it true they inherited both your abilities?"  
  
Sakura chuckled. "Yes. They can effectively use Sharingan at such a young age... they even beat Itachi's record, which is when he was 8 years old!"  
  
"And yours as well?"  
  
Sakura looked puzzled. "Huh?"  
  
"The best Chakra Control in Fire Country."  
  
Sakura stared at him like he was from another planet before replying. "They did."  
  
Finally, the Hokage's office door opened.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Nagisa was sitting beside Sasuke, leaning at the trunk of the sakura tree.  
  
Nagisa asked him, "You are our Poppa right? Nobody can look so much like my brother without them being related."  
  
Sasuke simply answered her. "Yes."  
  
Nagisa then started to giggle. Sasuke looked t her strangely and asked "What?"  
  
"Momma's right. I do act more like you that her. But I'm not as anti-social though."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Why didn't you follow Momma when she left?"  
  
Sasuke was surprised that such a young girl is aware of such things. After contemplating a bit, he answered, "Because it was my fault in the first place why she left."  
  
Nagisa looked surprised. "You know, Sasuke-san, Momma never tells us about why she left. She told us all about you and your friends, but not that part."  
  
Sasuke was quite saddened by the fact that his own flesh and blood, and one of his heirs, called him in formality, but returned to his usual look before replying, "It's her choice."  
  
"You look kind and that you really love Momma though." She quickly stood up and ran away, waving goodbye, leaving Sasuke dazed and shocked.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
"Master Hokage!" Sakura exclaimed, and seeing the person behind her, she greeted the person as well. "Kazekage."  
  
Kazekage (the real one, may I add) nodded and said, "Ah, Sakura. So you did finally return. Such great thing to see you again. And I believe that you old friend, Gaara thinks so too." At this, Gaara nodded.  
  
Finally Kazekage said, "We must be going, Tsunade, and thank you for your hospitality. I will be at the Village of Sand, if you ever need me, and I believe Gaara and his siblings will be visiting." After a wave, they were gone.  
  
"Ah, Sakura." Tsunade said, breaking her out of her reverie. "Come inside, I wish to talk to you."  
  
Tbc...  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Authoress' Notes: 1. I'm sorry I didn't explain the Haruno-Uchiha feud yet, but this was getting pretty long.  
  
2. I'm making Sakura's room like an apartment by next chapter, you know, with a kitchen and all, and let's just say the one I described, the white room etc, is the adjoining and only bedroom. I don't want them to always eat out.  
  
3. People, I just want to ask, what do you think of Nagisa and Natsuke?  
  
You know people, somebody flamed my Infiltrating Sadness story, who is actually also reading this. I don't want to name you, but I needed that chapter so I can make the next understandable. Ha-ha. So you can read my next chapter and tell me what you think, if that was so lame. Oh and, before you flame others who at least write stories that are liked, write a story first and ask people to judge it! You haven't written one yet, ya know! My sensei told me that if you got nothing good to say, then don't say anything! 


	5. Reminiscing the Past

LOST  
  
By: Lila Paige Rose  
  
"Master Hokage!" Sakura exclaimed, and seeing the person behind her, she greeted the person as well. "Kazekage."  
  
Kazekage (the real one, may I add) nodded and said, "Ah, Sakura. So you did finally return. Such great thing to see you again. And I believe that you old friend, Gaara thinks so too." At this, Gaara nodded.  
  
Finally Kazekage said, "We must be going, Tsunade, and thank you for your hospitality. I will be at the Village of Sand, if you ever need me, and I believe Gaara and his siblings will be visiting." After a wave, they were gone.  
  
"Ah, Sakura." Tsunade said, breaking her out of her reverie. "Come inside, I wish to talk to you."  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Chapter 5: Reminiscing the Past  
  
As Sakura settled into a chair with the Hokage facing out the window, Tsunade glanced at the locked door before starting. "So you have come back."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"At an apartment."  
  
"I see your children learned well."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tsunade turned her eyes on Sakura as she sat down behind her desk. "Sakura, how did your children learn the Sharingan when you yourself does not possess the bloodline limit?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Actually, Natsuke stumbled upon it. When they were three, the three of us went to a picnic beside a brook. He wandered away, and then he saw a trio of older children sparring. He was watching it when somebody from the group noticed him. They thought he was a spy from the opposing group and was about to beat him up when Natsuke used their own technique against them."  
  
"Quite impressive."  
  
"I know. Even Itachi Uchiha learned his Sharingan at four."  
  
Suddenly, Tsunade's faint smile vanished, to be replaced by a frown. "Sakura, I've been wondering, why are your children named Haruno?"  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Meanwhile, Nagisa and Natsuke met up at the edge of the forest and were wandering in the town, waiting for noon to come, which is about an hour and a half away. They were sharing each other's experiences to one another as they walked.  
  
Suddenly, Nagisa saw a light purple flower in a certain flower shop. She approached it and picked up the flower daintily.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
Nagisa whipped around and saw the girl she just fought smiling behind her, grinning.  
  
"Nagisa."  
  
Natsuke approached the two, his eyes curious but alert. It is such a wonder why Natsuke is quiet around others but is more outspoken when with his mother and sister.  
  
Ika smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not fighting. I know when to admit defeat. Anyway," she turned to Nagisa and asked, "Do you like it?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"That is the wisteria flower, symbolizing harmony, peace and tranquility. It suits you, actually."  
  
"Thank you. I'll buy some." Nagisa replied, slightly smiling.  
  
Ika shook her head as she grabbed a large bunch. "No need. It's my way to apologize to you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No need. My parents will agree with me, so no buts, okay?"  
  
Nagisa just smiled and nodded, Natsuke beside her.  
  
Then, Ika turned to him and said, "You're cute, by the way." After this, she hurried away.  
  
Natsuke merely raised an eyebrow as Nagisa giggled beside him.  
  
Ah, like father like son. Some things just don't change.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Almost noon, Sakura thought. The children will be waiting. She was strolling towards the apartment, silently thinking about her answer to the Hokage's question.  
  
Flashback  
  
Suddenly, Tsunade's faint smile vanished, to be replaced by a frown. "Sakura, I've been wondering, why are your children named Haruno?"  
  
Sakura slightly fidgeted and looked down at the floor. Finally, she faced the Hokage and replied, "I don't want my children to live the name of a man living happily without us. I didn't trust myself to act accordingly when the children or I am called Uchiha. Memories will flood back and I just can't handle them yet."  
  
Tsunade has a look of concern etched in her face. "But Sakura, Sasuke was in a depression when you left! He even tried suicide and is taking the most difficult of all missions! Don't you think it's time to let go?"  
  
Sakura sighed sharply. As expected, the 5th Hokage didn't understand. "Tsunade-sama, imagine living your present life, overcoming past sorrows and hardships, then waking up and facing the world with the name of the very person who caused your grief and to whom you wasted your happiness and freedom to used to you in your face!"  
  
"Sakura! Sit down!" Tsunade cried. Sakura didn't notice that she stood up and raised her voice. Finally, she returned to her sitting position. "Forgive me. But whatever you say, I am not yet ready to face Sasuke."  
  
End Flashback  
  
She sighed. I hope the Hokage doesn't take what I said personally. She did raise me up after my parents died.  
  
As she rounded a corner, she saw three women her age talking in furious tones.  
  
"Who does she think she is, coming back and taking away Sasuke-kun's attention just like that!" The brunette said, snapping her fingers to express her point.  
  
"Yeah!" The girl with short blond hair replied. "I just got my hair done to impress him, and then she waltzes along to destroy our chance! The bitch!"  
  
The girl with curly black hair nodded. "And to add to that, she brought in two brats just to prove her relationship! For all I know, she might have become a whore and those are her children from some unknown guy and she went back here to burden Sasuke!"  
  
At this, Sakura could no longer pacify herself and marched to the women. But before she could even get there, Sasuke came from above and stood before her.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Sasuke was shaking with fury and his voice was laced with venom. "Try talking about them like that again and that won't be the only thing you'll get."  
  
The black-haired girl who was slapped replied, sobbing, "But Sasuke-kun, we're just worried-"  
  
Sasuke was now raising a fist. "One more word and the best ninja's will be after your head. GO!" At this, the three women rooted to the spot ran away.  
  
Sakura, who was standing behind Sasuke, finally got out of her shocked state and tentatively touched his shoulder. The Uchiha whirled around, thinking it was another woman, visibly released his breath when he saw it was Sakura.  
  
SAKURA?!  
  
Sasuke was stunned. Actually, rooted to the spot as if a wave of electricity passed his body. He was so angry that his vision was a blur when he heard the woman that nothing else mattered to him but his fury. Finally, he got out of his shocked state and asked, "Sakura?"  
  
Sakura gave him puzzled look before smiling slightly. "Thank you." She seemed uncomfortable for some reason, before adding, "Would you like to eat lunch with us?"  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Authoress' notes:  
  
1. Yes, it is short. But I always have to leave with a cliffhanger.  
  
2. Thank you for all those who support me! Please review this chapter! And please read my other stories as well and review!  
  
3. School will be starting so I will be updating in a weekly basis. My schedule is more hectic you see. I wake up at 4:30 am since my classes start at 6. And my teachers are very strict and we always have assignments because well... lets just put it this way. I study at Paranaque Science High School.  
  
Please wait for my next chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Tiffany, Ayame- chan, here it is! 


	6. If truth be told

LOST Chapter 6: If Truth be Told

All throughout the short walk towards the restaurant, silence reigned. Sakura, who was usually a cool person, was fidgeting slightly. If a usual villager would pay a closer look, one would see she kept looking at her companion, who was, as usual, stoic. And pay attention the villagers did, for it was not everyday you see two failed lovers walking together as though nothing bitter took place in their pasts.

"We're here."

"I see."

"Momma!"

Sakura looked from her position in front of the restaurant and saw her two children sprinting towards her. Natsuke, upon reaching her, threw his arms about her in greeting while Nagisa simply took her hand, and, seeing Sasuke, inclined her head to him slightly.

At this, they entered the restaurant.

What am I gonna do?! Where am I supposed to sit?!

Though the Uchiha prodigy looked cool and collected outside, as if this was no special event, he was actually a big bundle of nerves inside.

Sit.

Huh?!

Sit beside Sakura, you moron. That's PROPER.

How dare you speak to me like that?!

Quite the opposite actually. I'm your conscience.

I don't really need you right now, asshole.

Shut your mouth and do as I say, bird-brain. You can't really think for yourself now.

Quiet!

"Excuse me?"

Sakura was blinking confusedly up at him, who was dim-wittedly standing at the middle of the restaurant.

I didn't notice I said that out loud! Sasuke thought, panicked. Out loud, he said a bit sternly, "Nothing."

"Oh."

Sasuke looked down at the empty space beside Sakura and hesitated for a split second before settling down beside her.

---------------------------------

"Nagisa, no!" Sakura gently cried out, lightly taking hold of her daughter's hand, which is currently holding a container of hot sauce that was directed to Natsuke, who was holding a spoon in one hand and a jar of mayonnaise in the other. Sasuke was currently trying to pry off the mayonnaise from the mischievous child, but to no avail.

"Oh, jeez!" Sakura exclaimed. Nagisa's spaghetti, or what was left of it, was knocked onto her clothing when Natsuke pounded the jar onto the table.

Almost immediately, Sasuke was holding out tissues to her.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura blushed. "Yes. Just fine." She took the tissues and started to wipe her clothing clean.

Suddenly, she was alarmed to hear a soft whimpering. Looking up from the big splatter of pasta and sauce in her lap, she saw her little daughter sobbing.

"Nagisa, it wasn't your fault. Don't worry."

"Nagisa, that was nothing compared to all your mom received from her ninja training days."

Nagisa looked up from her hands and, puffy eyed, looked at Sasuke who was looking at her stonily. But when Sakura looked a little closer, she could see affection masked behind his deep eyes. She smiled slightly and her face colored pink.

She mentally slapped herself and thought, How can I blush at this age and time?! I'm no 13 year old worshipping at his feet for a date!

Finally, after managing to extract most of the sauce from her clothing, she fished her bag for her wallet. She was so submerged with her 'task', since she was having a hard time because she simply threw everything in, owing to her haste to reach Hokage in time.

When she managed to finally find it, she only heard a waitress say, "Thank you for coming!" She looked up and saw Sasuke and the dreamy-eyed waitress, and it seemed like she was holding payment.

She frowned confusingly. "Hey, what-", Sasuke glanced at her and hauled the complaining Natsuke to her shoulders and gently got hold of Nagisa's hand. He walked out of the restaurant when the waitress returned to hand her their receipt. As she turned her back to leave, the waitress shouted behind her, "You've got yourself a great husband, miss!"

Sakura reddened as she caught up to her companions. Why am I blushing again?! What she said about him being my husband is true –technically.

Nagisa let go of Sasuke's hand and grabbed hers. Natsuke finally stopped whining and simply settled down on Sasuke since he made it obvious that he wasn't going to put him down. How Sasuke calmed the assertive Natsuke was a mystery to her.

---------------------------

"Where do you live?"

Sakura straightened out to him and replied, "At the apartment at that left bend, then turn right at the second corner."

Sasuke nodded his understanding and continued on his way. He was actually evaluating their lunch and he thought,It went quite well, comparing to the treatment I was getting and my expectations. Suddenly, he thought about the poem he made years before, the only poem he ever made.

I'm drowning

In my everlasting sweet sorrow

In this deep abyss of nothingness

A black hole of sadness

A dank river of loneliness

A maze towards nowhere

A light I saw

Reaching out, holding on

I was pulled from my shell

Looking to my savior

I drowned once more

Into deep green orbs

Filled with love

Only for me.

I was careless, an idiot

I lost her pool, her warmth

I went crazy, and I fell once more

Now, with that one with eyes of lush green

Back, together with me by my side

**I was changed**.

In places no one will find

All my feeling so deep inside

And I can't tell them out loud

You will be in danger, and now I realize

The worst way to be alone

Is for the one you love to be beside you

Yet you utter not one word

For her safety.

**I am Alone**.

For her sake.

-------------------------------

That night, Sakura was tossing and turning in her bed. It's late. She thought, yet slumber would not come. She looked at her clock and noticed it was 1 in the morning. Great. How can I get up tomorrow bright and early if I can't sleep tonight?!

As she rambled on in her mind, sleep finally came, but before she closed her eyes, she heard herself mutter, "Sasuke."

Unknown to her, someone was listening. And that someone smirked. So here lies the one my brother chose.

And he took off to the dark night.

Next morning, the village was in chaos. Ninjas of the Hokage were running about, and as Sakura looked out a window, she saw Kakashi.

"Sir KAkashi! What's going on?!"

Kakashi stopped in mid stride and instead of the usual smile, a grim line is visible behind the back.

"An infiltration last night. Some guards and patrol members slaughtered like lambs. Identified as Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura's eyes widened. He's not dead.

-------------------------------------

Authoress' Notes:

1: So SORRY!!!!!!!!! I know I did say I was gonna update always, but I didn't manage coz school works piled up! I'm terribly sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review. And if you want to add me in chat, see my email at me page.

2: I know this is not really good, but I need this so I can form the next one better and so I wont have to keep having flashbacks or long, babbling explanations in the middle of the story!!!!!


	7. When All is Lost

The village was in chaos. Ninjas of the Hokage were running about, and as Sakura looked out a window, she saw Kakashi.

"Sir Kakashi! What's going on?!"

Kakashi stopped in mid stride and instead of the usual smile, a grim line is visible behind the back.

"An infiltration last night. Some guards and patrol members slaughtered like lambs. Identified as Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura's eyes widened. He's not dead.

* * *

LOST Chapter 7: When All is Lost

"That bastard's back?!" Sasuke roared, surprising everyone in the room. They were currently gathered in the Fifth Hokage's room, trying to decide what to make of the incredible rumor circulating among the Konoha residents.

During last night's break in, the missing-nin who was most noticed was a certain raven-haired man who was supposedly dead.

"But how?!" Sasuke raved on, ignoring the stares directed to him as he continued to pace on the length of the room. "I saw it myself! The blood flowing all over his body! His last words, the truth! How?! This is unacceptable!"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Tsunade finally called out in a commanding voice. "We WILL discuss these ACCORDINGLY using CIVILIZED tongues. If you cannot do so, you are free to leave the room."

He simply directed a smoldering stare to a wall as he took his seat.

"Report."

A ninja at the background stepped forward and said in a monotone voice. "Midnight exactly. Our two late-night guards split cleanly in half. Five assumed members of Akatsuki went past them and destroyed minor properties."

"Minor?"

"Yes."

"Leave."

"As you wish."

As the door clicked shut, Tsunade faced them again. The whole lot of them. "This is insane. Akatsuki is the best missing-nin organization there is! They don't attack for nothing! For Pete's sake, nothing was stolen and only minor properties damaged! This is highly unlikely!"

"A mission?" Sakura flatly asked.

"For what?" Tsunade retorted scornfully.

"Me."

"Pardon?"

"Me. Sakura Haruno."

At Sasuke's quick glance, she hastily added, "Uchiha. Sakura Haruno Uchiha."

Tsunade's incredulous expression was directed to her, just as everybody else was. "Why? What makes you think so?"

Without changing tones, she replied, "Last night I felt an unnatural shiver and my window was closed."

Tsunade regarded her skeptically. "That's it?"

"I have a strong genjutsu barrier to protect my children. It was my habit."

"Sakura, you understand that this is very low to be called evidence. And this is a very high-level case."

"I want my children here."

"What?!"

"Nagisa and Natsuke. It's important."

"Fine."

When the children entered the room, they regarded the people in the room with bewildered eyes and ran to their mother. "Momma?" Natsuke asked.

"Sakura smiled lightly for them and questioned, "Have you felt anything strange last night?"

The two children looked dubiously at each other before slowly raising their eyes to Sakura. "Promise you won't get angry?" Natsuke asked hesitantly.

The people in the room grinned a bit at this as Sakura answered. "Sure."

"We did feel strange. When I woke up, Nagisa was shivering and we both felt it from the window opposite the bed."

Nagisa added, "We saw red eyes. And they were staring at you, Momma."

Perplexed eyes stared disbelievingly at Sakura, most people gaping.

Tsunade's face was remarkable, mind you.

* * *

As Sakura faced the gates of the Hokage Tower, she contemplated the earlier proceedings. The moment her idea was proven, the shinobis panicked. Sasuke went off to a barrage of curses which made Sakura cover Natsuke and Nagisa's ears, Neji decided how the wall needed a hole which made Tenten fear for the whole tower, Naruto wailed so loud Lee had to knock him out, poor Shikamaru and Chouji became victims of Ino's 'sorrow', and the only ones who remained calm were the two Sannins and the Jounin senseis.

I wonder how-

"SAKURA!"

Said person whipped her head to the direction of the call and saw Sasuke hurrying towards her. She smiled and turned herself and the twins towards him as he reached them.

Sasuke panted, trying to catch his breath as he leaned towards his knees. "I _pant _I'll _breath _walk you _gasp _home _puff _Sakura."

Sakura giggled a bit at this and replied, "If you want to, but it's not necessary, you know."

Finally catching his breath, he said, "I want to."

She glanced quickly at the twins and answered, "Okay."

* * *

The walk home have been uneventful enough, thought Sasuke as he walked home late that night. He walked his 'family' home and went away to get some supper and to check upon the Hokage Tower. Unfortunately, there has been no development upon the case.

As he reached the landing of his room, he felt an odd shiver. Someone is in my room!

He took out his kunai and kicked his room door open.

"I will take now what is the last thing of value to you, little brother."

Sasuke launched his kunai, gave out a yell, and dashed to Sakura's home.

A few meters before he got there, he heard an agonized scream, followed by glass breaking.

* * *

Next day, the hospital was active. Last night, Uchiha Sasuke arrived with a bloodied Sakura, and he was almost bathed in her blood due to its large quantity. Shrieks were heard before the nurses scurried by to help accommodate her. The Hokage was informed an hour after Sakura arrived at the hospital and her condition was stabilized and she rushed to the hospital, and found Sasuke silently waiting outside the operating room. She entered, and stayed inside for who knows how long.

Their friends came next morning, having just found out the news. They found out that Sakura was in a dreadful condition, having lost a lot of blood, and was recovering slowly, but at least not in any life-or-death situation. They saw Sasuke beside her bed, his eyes focused on the pale face contorted in unmistakable grief, his face masked once more, yet his eyes speaking all.

Twenty minutes after being able to pull Sakura from death's door, Tsunade stood at the podium at the village square in front of a large group of confused villagers and announced,

"The twins of Uchiha has been kidnapped."

TBC...

* * *

Authoress' Notes:

1. Whew! Got this one out at last! Thanks for all those who continue supporting me! Please read on and enjoy!

2. I bet this story might go farther than planned, is that ok?

3. Please wish me luck in a poem-writing contest I was thrown into! I don't really think I'm good at it, so...

4. Please read and review! This is not yet the end by a long shot, k?


	8. Bound in Invisible Chains

Next day, the hospital was active. Last night, Uchiha Sasuke arrived with a bloodied Sakura, and he was almost bathed in her blood due to its large quantity. Shrieks were heard before the nurses scurried by to help accommodate her. The Hokage was informed an hour after Sakura arrived at the hospital and her condition was stabilized and she rushed to the hospital, and found Sasuke silently waiting outside the operating room. She entered, and stayed inside for who knows how long.

Twenty minutes after being able to pull Sakura from death's door, Tsunade stood at the podium at the village square in front of a large group of confused villagers and announced,

"Uchiha Itachi kidnapped Sakura and Sasuke's children."

LOST Chapter 8: Bound in Invisible Chains

_I'm drowning._

_Drowning._

_It's so dark._

_But where am I? How did I come here?_

_A light. There's a light in the distance._

_I stretched my hand._

_Oh no. I can't reach it._

* * *

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed, his voice resonating the disbelief of the people in the room.

"Unstable."

"But, but," Naruto continued on blubbering. "You told us she was stable! Out of danger!"

"I am wondering as well, Tsunade-sama." Neji interrupted. He glared at Sasuke for a moment before continuing. "If Uchiha will not be responsible for this, then at least I can take hold of it."

Sasuke angrily stood up. He faced Neji and asked in a threatening tone, "What was that Hyuuga?"

"Sit down, both of you!" Tsunade interceded. "We have enough problems here without you two adding to it. Be seated!"

After one last heated glance at each other, they resumed their seats and sat broodingly.

Tsunade sighed. _This isn't working._ "Sasuke, you say your brother visited you and told you that this will happen."

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

"None."

Naruto, not being to stay still in such conditions, burst out. "This is disgusting! I want to do something but we don't know anything!"

"Do you think you're the only one?!" Ino tearfully answered. She was wrapped in Shikamaru's embrace, and was crying non-stop since she learned what happened.

"Naruto, please." Hinata asked.

Naruto finally settled down and took his place beside his wife.

_But then, what can we do? Sakura, only you can help us now._

* * *

"Natsuke-kun. Natsuke-kun!" someone urgently called.

"Be quiet, I'm sleepy…" Natsuke mumbled.

"Natsuke-kun, we're not home!"

This got his attention, because he fully opened his eyes and whipped his head around to survey his surroundings. He was in a dark room, and the only light came from a high, barred window. The only door to the room was at the corner left from where he was, at the center of the room.

Based from the light, it was mid-morning.

"Nagisa-chan! Momma!"

"I'm here, Natsuke-kun."

He whipped his head to the pole beside his, where his sister, bound, was woefully staring at their surroundings.

He finally calmed down, knowing at least that his sister was fine – er, alive and unhurt at least – and since panic was over, he finally noticed that he was tightly tied too, and his wrists and ankles are surely bruised and battered.

"Nagisa-chan, what are we doing here?"

Nagisa tearfully looked at him and said, "I don't know! I don't know! I just woke up here! And Momma's not around!"

"So, you're finally awake."

* * *

"When does he plan to visit her again!?!" Naruto yelled, distorting the silence that filled the room.

"Naruto-kun, please, quiet down. We still are in the hospital." Hinata asked.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, attracting the blonde boy's attention. "You may think it's 'immature' of Sasuke not to be here, but he's greatly affected. He believes this is his fault. Leave him alone, for the time being."

After a moment of disbelief and harried look of annoyance, knowing he can do nothing of it he pouted. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm happy with it." Naruto mumbled.

"Oi, Kakashi," Neji raised his head and directly gazed at Kakashi. His white eyes hardened. "We both know he's the key to solving this. If he doesn't come here in time, I'm going to drag his sorry ass until he does what we want. Clear?"

As you see, whatever the situation, Kakashi can still find things funny. Putting this event in the 'funny' category, since Neji barely says complete sentences, his eyes widened. His companions realized this. This catastrophe was no exception.

Kakashi chuckled. "Just make sure I'm warned beforehand so I can bring my video. Sakura would've loved to see it, once she wakes up."

A second later, a greenish-white blur was seen flying through the beautiful blue sky, an orange book behind it.

* * *

Sasuke was walking through the streets of Konoha that day, dwelling upon everything that has been happening lately.

"I don't feel sorry about that bitch at all, hogging Sasuke-kun up," sneered a female, nose up in the air and all, to the vendor selling fruits.

Sasuke, obviously, raged inside at this, but tried to hide the flames as much as he can. Still, he wasn't able to old off the dark look that settled in his eyes, which, fortunately, is currently glaring in the ground.

To his surprise, the vendor actually defended Sakura. "No. The girl is the nicest I have ever met. She found my adopted child in the forest one day and healed her without asking questions."

The obnoxious, loudmouth, and true representation of shame in the female race snorted. "You're just giving an excuse because the bitch is sassier that you are, though compared to ME, you both are dirt in the ground." The vendor lowered her head at this as the woman buyer laughed. "I can't believe Sasuke-kun chose that girl who would take on any man just to be filled. Ha!"

For the civilians passing by, and putting (stapling, sealing, laminating, and framing) in mind that Sakura and his so-called friends would hate him if a resident was hurt by a ninja, high-ranked no less, but this was too much and nothing in the world or in high heavens could contain him. So expectedly, he burst.

Stalking to the woman, he raised her up by the collar, and threw her at the wall nearby. The woman yelped, slid down and cowered at the sight of his activated Sharingan. Pure terror swept to her body, realizing how he was capable of petrifying enemies at a single glance. How much more when he was staring at her so intensely, so chillingly?

"Never badmouth Sakura ever again." He simply stated in an unnerving tone, his gaze and silent wrath currently directed solely to the recoiling being in front of him.

He then turned around and nodded to the vendor, who slightly smiled in spite of the situation as Sasuke walked out of the scene, gaping people left behind him.

* * *

"Sa-Sasuke-san?" Nagisa stuttered. She and her brother were gaping at the unmoving figure beneath the high window.

The shadowed form stepped from beneath and into the light. At clearer examination, the man is older and more built than the familiar personage the twins are acquainted with.

Natsuke squinted to scrutinize the individual more closely. "Who are you?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

Nagisa audibly gasped and Natsuke breathed in sharply. They definitely have not been expecting this… trouble at this time, being children.

"You're going to be useful."

Natsuke, not being able to stop his tongue, shouted, "Bastard!"

Ah, yes, strong and skilled, yet children nonetheless.

* * *

_Where am I?_

_Sakura…_

_Who?_

_Sakura…_

_I'll be waiting…_

* * *

"I'll be waiting…" Sasuke murmured after hours of silence by Sakura's bedside. He was uncharacteristically holding her hand, staring at her unmoving form.

Earlier that day, minutes after Sasuke stalked from the onlookers, Naruto hurriedly found him, yelling to the high heavens of Sakura's condition.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!" Naruto yelled out loud for the whole vicinity to hear. He then almost bumped to the very person he was yelling for.

"Sasuke! It's Sakura! She's –"

Sasuke stared at him disbelievingly before grabbing the blond-haired man roughly and shaking him. "She's what?!" he demanded.

"She's stable! All we need to do is wait for her to wake up!"

That moment, he breathed a sigh of relief. He never noticed that he was holding his breath while Naruto was speaking.

So since then, he was in the hospital waiting. And waiting. But hours had passed and the awaited moment did not occur.

He turned at the sound of the knob being turned, revealing an outline of a figure staring at him intensely with white eyes, his face masking the façade of anger, impatience, and annoyance. Oh, and maybe a tad of jealousy.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke recognized the person and voiced out his name in a wary tone.

"Uchiha." The way Neji made out the name could be recognized as something spat out of disgust. "What are you still doing here? Guilt eating you up?" He smirked. To his surprise, Sasuke was not turned to him but staring at the angelic face currently twisted in distress.

Sasuke gently held her hand – saying that Neji was surprised by his unusual tenderness was an understatement – and held it close.

And he said the very thing he kept calling all day, in a voice full of locked up emotions yet of warmth and hope.

"Sakura…"

And then the knob clicked, a man somberly withdrawing from the room.

* * *

_There it is again._

_What is it anyway?_

_So annoying._

_Sakura…_

_Wait a moment._

_Sakura…_

_I know that voice. It's familiar…_

_Sakura…_

_It's…_

_Please! Wake up! The children are in danger!_

_Flashback_

_Sakura soothingly held her children beneath a tree._

"_Allay your fears, you two. Nothing's going to go wrong when you are with me. I'll protect you with my life."_

_End Flashback_

_That is me?_

_Children… are not here…_

_Nagisa… Natsuke…_

_They are not here!_

_And another…_

_Sasuke…_

_SAKURA!_

_Sasuke… SASUKE!_

And then, two brilliant green orbs opened to the world once again.

* * *

Authoress Notes:

1. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I really can't stop without one!

2. I don't think it's SasuSakuNeji ok? I like that pairing, but only a bit of it will suit this fic.

3. Rochelle Amistoso , you promised to read this. You better read this.

Sasuke: You better read it, the young lady said so.

Lila: He likes Sakura and I! maniac laugh You lose! This is my story after all! Take **_COY (KOI)_** and be off!

4. Vianne, good luck with Lem. I really do. I've tested so many sites for pairing measure, and yours really paid off. He **_DIGS_** you. If he's embarrassed at front of you or something, get a camera and take a pic of it, coz that's a great indication. If it's not, what do you call "The lovers of Parsci" a.k.a Ceo and Ade?

5. Jazpurz08, good luck with Jerome. And please review, although it's really scary and threatening the way you do it, knowing that Good Heavens no it's possible for you to do so because you're in the class directly below our room.

6. Hazel, where is my review, bestfriend?

7. Aj, don't lie, I know you never read this. But thanx for dropping by anyway. Oh, and to that person who told you my site, thanx too.

8. To all my reviewers, please enjoy my fic that I'll bet will continue on! I want to leave one for each, but I don't think that will be possible! sweatdrop Please continue your support, for I look forward you for the gasoline to fuel my next story! Thanks again!


	9. Uneventful Day in the Hospital

_That is me?_

_Children… are not here…_

_Nagisa… Natsuke…_

_They are not here!_

_And another…_

_Sasuke…_

_SAKURA!_

_Sasuke… SASUKE!_

And then, two brilliant green orbs opened to the world once again.

**LOST Chapter 9: Uneventful Day in the Hospital**

_It has always been him…_

Sakura rose and solemnly stared at the face looking beyond the sights outside her window.

_Unseeing._

At first, he exudes the look of detachment, of being unapproachable and aloof. Yet, if you will look closely, the bend of his body is from a kind of guilty pain, a kind of ache for love that has always been unreachable, but he greatly needs it. The expression in his black orbs of those who passed great hurt, yet he stood alone from the moment it came to be. Hurting, he is, but there is nothing he can do.

_For now._

"She closed her eyes and smiled briefly. Finally she whispered, "Sasuke."

* * *

_Why? _Itachi thought. _Why did I take them?_

He silently looked up from the book he was reading as a knock resounded through the spacious room from the oak doors of his room.

"Enter."

A lone ninja entered, his forced uncaring façade still betraying his nervousness with facing one of Akatsuki's elite members.

Itachi sighed. _Naïve creature._

"Itachi-sama, the Grand Master sent me. He – I mean, His Highness wishes to er… question you, upon taking the young children."

_That geezer. Wishing to always be called great. Keeps forgetting that we put him there._

"He demands that you go to him." The ninja said, grandly speaking at the thought of being ordered by the Master himself.

A split second later, a body fell to the floor, blood seeping into the already crimson carpet.

Itachi smirked. _Naïve indeed.

* * *

_

In a split second, Sakura was engulfed by Sasuke's arms. The feel of his arms, the warmth of his body, and the hands caressing her hair, intoxicated her with the sense of longing, not knowing who was emitting it. Yet her arms were numb, immobile beside her, the unbelievable thought passing her mind.

_Can it be…?_

"Sakura," he whispered hoarsely, "I thought I lost you too."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

_I'll stay by your side._

Suddenly, she pulled back from Sasuke's hold. She wildly searched the room, her green eyes growing when she finally hit the truth.

"Nagisa and Natsuke…"

* * *

"Don't cry, Nagisa."

Hiccups were heard from one side of the room.

"Nagisa…. Momma will come. Whatever happens."

Nagisa furiously shook off her tears and smiled at Natsuke.

"I know."

Natsuke grinned.

"Good."

* * *

"NO! GET OFF ME! NEJI! HELP ME!"

Sasuke winced a bit at this, though he didn't think anyone noticed it.

Currently, He - as well as Naruto, two nurses and a doctor - was trying to calm the feral woman from trying to exit the room. The moment she realized that her children were in danger, she took no notice of her own condition and tried to exit the room. So, right now, she was bleeding.

"Sakura…!"

"NEJI!"

As her eyes rested on the man's frame, she broke free of them all and ran straight to him. Without more ado, Neji wrapped his arms on the sobbing woman's delicate frame.

_BASTARD! _was Sasuke's first coherent thought at the display at the scene before him, but he can't repress the jealously coursing through him at the immediate calming of Sakura's tense body from moments ago, when she was valiantly struggling their – his – grip.

Finally, it seemed that Sakura was finally calm. She was slouched over Neji's larger frame, his arm casually resting by her hip, while the other was holding one of her hands. When he looked up, the Uchiha's heated glare was directed to him, the Sharingan unintentionally activated. He smirked.

Suddenly, Sakura's knees folded, and she almost collapsed if it was not for Neji's supporting arm. And, to Sasuke's further outrage, Neji lifted Sakura in his arms and gently placed her on the bed.

"Rest, Sakura."

As he righted his body and faced Sasuke, he sneered.

_She chose me._ Neji's white eyes seem to say. _Over you. _And Sasuke, poor little Sasuke, can't do anything but grind his teeth and sulk in a corner. But then, he IS Sasuke Uchiha, and being the insufferable jerk he is, simply turned around and coolly walked off.

_One day you'll find your match in me, Hyuuga.

* * *

_

"Sasuke."

"Go away."

Sasuke was in the private room alone because fortunately, Naruto left earlier to attend to his wife. Chuckles were heard as a man with white hair and a mask on his face came on in anyway and sat beside the obviously sulking Uchiha. He casually spread his arms at the back of the chair and asked, "How's my pink-haired angel?"

Smoldering glare, Uchiha style. Sharingan activated.

Kakashi laughed uneasily, sweatdrop forming. "Sasuke, the usual stoic, possessive type. Lighten up."

No reaction. Kakashi: profusely sweating.

"Er… how's Neji doing?"

Totally wrong question to be asked. Glare turned 3 times the usual intensity. Sasuke: in first hand position for Fireball no Jutsu.

Blam.

The two males turned their heads in the connecting door, to the room Sakura occupies. Neji was standing there, his arms crossed. His blank stare focused upon the brooding black-haired man.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

And then, silence. Finally, Hyuuga said, "Ready for a showdown, loser?"

"Bring it on." Then, as if planned, they looked –stared intensely- at Kakashi.

Kakashi chibi style: in the middle of two roaring fires. No way out. He was trapped. Absolutely and without question.

"Uh… you guys need a referee?"

* * *

Sakura is currently staring out the window of her room, stiffly sitting on the soft sofa by the window. She felt guilty on the hysterical situation she individually participated a while ago, as she learned that her children has been taken from her.

_Right now, I need to gather myself rather than break down to pieces._

Unexpectedly, she saw two dark heads and a white one heading for the wide lawn of the hospital.

_Sasuke, Neji and Kakashi? What are they doing there?_

Suddenly, she saw Kakashi raise his right arm, and then swiftly swung it down in a cutting motion. And then…

BLAM! BOOM!

And then Sakura was flying to the door of her room, knocking down the nurse in the way.

* * *

"Is that all you've got, Uchiha?"

Three shurikens came from his left. He evaded it easily. Suddenly, his clothing was singed from a blast from behind. He dodged it again.

"Shut up, Hyuuga."

Suddenly, the white-eyed man was behind him, about to strike a nerve point. He was cornered.

"STOP IT!"

Both men halted their struggle and their heads snapped in the direction of the voice. Sakura was running towards them, clutching her sides while panting.

"Sakura!" Sasuke reacted first, running up to her to prevent her from falling.

"Please stop…" she beseeched to him, and then glancing over to Neji and Kakashi, who are both heading for them.

Unexplainably, the mere thought of Sakura staring imploringly at Neji fueled up his resentment. So, before Neji even managed to reply to Sakura's request, he gently grasped her chin and faced her head to him.

"We'll stop it."

Sakura smiled brightly, almost close to the smile she had in their younger years, and yet there was a trace of sorrow in it. But still, a smile is a smile, and an improvement to the way she was panic-stricken not too long ago. Therefore, he allowed a small smile to grace his features, just to let her know that he greatly appreciated her presence.

"For you." He whispered to her uncharacteristically.

Without knowing what she was doing, she placed her arms loosely behind his neck and put her head at the crook of his neck, where it met with his shoulder.

And, at least for the moment, she was at peace.

* * *

"No."

"But, Sasuke-kun…"

"NO."

"But they're my children too!"

"It's much too dangerous."

She pouted. "I don't care."

Sasuke sighed as he placed one arm around Sakura's shoulders. Sakura slightly leaned into him but kept her arms closed.

"Give it up."

"You wish, Sasuke-kun."

You see, Hokage dispatched an ANBU team to retrieve the two children, but they came back with no traces at all of Nagisa and Natsuke. So now, Tsunade-sama, gave Sasuke a chance to chase after them on his own. Unfortunately, the village is faced with problems that it was impossible for Sasuke to have even a few members to go with him. He told the Hokage he preferred to go alone, since it was his brother and all. And that it was his goal to finish the bastard over and over again if he has to, for the sake of his beloved ones' safety.

So now, he was seated on the hospital bed with Sakura, and almost immediately, she volunteered to go with him. But of course, Sasuke strongly disagreed.

"Pleeeease?"

Damn those big, green eyes. "NO."

"Pretty pleeeeeeease?"

Damn that upturned nose. "I said no."

"But they're my kids too, Sasuke-kun."

Damn those tilted lips that know she'll win eventually. So Sasuke did something unbelievably illogical.

He kissed her.

"Fine."

And then Sakura smiled up to him.

"Finally. You know I was going to win eventually anyway."

Without any idea what to answer to that, and knowing it was correct anyway, he simply leaned to her and then kissed her. Again.

TBC…

* * *

Authoress' notes…

1. I know, this update was very late…

2. I know, this chapter doesn't make sense. First they're fighting, then they're fine, then they're fighting, an then they're fine again. Spare me. The next one ought to make sense.

3. Wow, thanx for the many, CONTINUOUS reviews Cielo and Nadz.

4. Carissa, thanx very much for listening to my up rise of problems and for reviewing over and over again.

5. Thanx for everyone who reviewed. They really fueled me up. This is kinda prologue to the true climax of the story, so hang on!


	10. Unlikely Attitude

Damn those tilted lips that know she'll win eventually. So Sasuke did something unbelievably illogical.

He kissed her.

"Fine."

And then Sakura smiled up to him.

"Finally. You know I was going to win eventually anyway."

Without any idea what to answer to that, and knowing it was correct anyway, he simply leaned to her and then kissed her. Again.

**Chapter 10: Unlikely Attitude**

"Sakura is going where!" Naruto exclaimed, staring vehemently at the glaring Hyuuga and his white haired sensei.

'Rescue the children, Naruto." Kakashi answered.

"BUT SHE JUST CAME OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!"

"I KNOW!" Neji heatedly exclaimed, glaring at the blond haired ninja. "But what can we do! Sakura wanted to, and Uchiha agreed!"

"DAMN SASUKE!"

"Now, now boys, don't argue so openly." Tsunade, the fifth Hokage laughingly said, looking over at the two men arguing in her office.

Kakashi coughed. "But Tsunade-sama, why did you agree to send Sakura away even though she just came out from the hospital?"

Tsunade smiled. "How can I possibly stop her, being the mother she is?"

"You could have given them back-up." Neji interjected.

She sighed. "We can't spare any, not even you. The Akatsuki is making some strange, or to be more adequate, incoherent movements. It is hard to calculate what they are going to do next, so we have to keep as much nins as possible."

Naruto pouted. "Oh, alright. But what if Sakura's put in a dangerous situation?"

"Hey, that's why Sasuke is with her!"

* * *

The sun was high up in the skies, its blaze scorching those beneath it unceasingly, as the two travelers continued on their journey.

Puff puff.

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

Puff. "Yes, Sasuke."

"You're wheezing."

Puff puff. "Am not."

"Am too." _I can't believe I'm saying this, Sasuke thought._

"Am not."

"Am—look!"

The two traveling nins landed on the ground as Sasuke hastened to the object that caught his eye.

Sakura stared at it in bewilderment. "That's Nagisa's bracelet! I remember that was my gift for her sixth birthday!"

Sasuke nodded. "Then we are on the right track."

"Come on then!"

"No."

Sakura stared at him in surprise. "What!"

"We must rest for a few minutes. Remember, you just came out of the hospital."

"But-!"

"No. It's only for a few minutes, so we'd better take the chance now that we're sure we're on the right trail."

"Oh alright." Sakura pouted.

She sat down on the nearest tree and opened the backpack she was carrying. She produced two club sandwiches and a jug of cool spring water, the latter provided by Sasuke. Preserved provisions were put in Sasuke's pack, as he insisted that the lighter of the two be given to her.

As they munched their food, they contemplated their current situation. Moments before they landed, Sasuke spied a fork on the road they were heading into. Pondering which road to take, the black haired ninja barely heard his companion's voice calling out to him.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke shook his head slightly. "What?"

"Do you think Itachi went far from Konoha? Will we be traveling long?"

Sasuke mulled over this and shrugged. "Personally, I don't think so. Large organizations, which I am aware he is with, have several safe houses spread in the forest floors. It's very elusive, and even trained jounins have a hard time locating it. Besides, several kilometers before each setting, scouts are posted to warn the high ranking members staying at each house of strangers."

The pink haired woman eyed him in dismay. "You mean we might not be able to find it even if it's right in front of us!"

Sasuke stared at her in surprise, and then smiled. "I don't think that is the problem. We'd better try to locate it before we think about that."

"But we might not sense it or something! We might never find it!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Sharingan will find a way."

"It better."

Sasuke hastily gulped some of his water and stood up. "We'd better get going. There's a fork up the road."

Sakura was busy covering their tracks just in case and this comment startled her from moving. "A fork! How are we supposed to know which way to go!"

The Uchiha shrugged. "We have no choice in that matter. We have to gamble and take a chance."

"As if we didn't have enough trouble without this." Sakura grumbled.

* * *

"Natsuke, what are we doing here?"

Nagisa allowed her eyes to wander around the plush room, where the wins have been brought by two women. She and her brother were currently seated in the sofa, speculating what was actually going on.

"I dunno."

The click of the doorknob startled the two of them and they whipped their heads to the direction of the door.

Shock registered in their faces. "Sasuke-san!"

Itachi smirked.

* * *

"Sakura, stop!"

Sakura immediately halted and hid behind the tree on which she landed. She eyed Sasuke suspiciously, surveying their current positions. It was already late in the evening, but Sakura managed to persuade Sasuke for them to continue further on.

"What is it?"

"We better rest for now."

Sakura shook her head fervently. "I could still go on! I—"

Sasuke raised his hand. "It's not that. There is a small village ahead. Let's take note of our surroundings before we proceed. Beyond it might officially be the enemy's territory. It's much safer for them to put a village or two from a ninja colony like Konoha."

Sakura eyed him in astonishment. "How do you know that we are actually on the right track? We found the bracelet this afternoon and we traveled in this direction beyond the fork on the road because of _your intuition!_"

"Sakura, we could consider ourselves lucky. We found a lead even though we have just started. This proves that our targets are not too far off. Usual ANBU search missions take months or years to---"

"DON'T START LECTURING ME AGAIN!" Sakura screeched. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY – _OUR – _CHILDREN TARGETS AS IF THEY WERE ---!"

The rest of her sentence was muffled by Sasuke's large hand, which was clamped in front of her mouth.

"Be quiet." Sasuke whispered. "We can't be too careful. We may or may not be near the enemy's territory, or might even be inside it. And besides, I didn't mean that." He added the last statement in reference to the cause of Sakura's outburst.

He freed Sakura's mouth and pointed at the distance. "Let's continue on to that village." He activated Sharingan for a moment and did a quick check. "No danger, if my Sharingan has anything to say in it. Before I forget," he looked at Sakura pointedly. "If we are ever asked, you are Hikari Hoshino, my wife, which you actually are, may I add. I am Akira, and we are traveling merchants. You'd better remove your forehead protector as well."

"Fine. Sakura grumbled.

Sasuke, unbelievingly, smiled a genuine smile. "Lighten up."

Sakura stared at him before laughing uproariously, forgetting to be silent at all. "I can't believe that time will come and you will say that to _me._"

Sasuke joined in a moment later.

* * *

At the village, later on discovered as the Gourd Village, those who are known as 'night people' can't stop themselves from staring at the two new arrivals. Who could blame them? Sasuke is handsome as Sakura is beautiful, like a faerie dancing in the light. The list goes on and on for this beautiful couple.

As Sasuke entered a small store to refurnish supplies, several men who had too much to drink approached Sakura, who was sitting on the front steps.

"Hey girlie," a drunkard said. He grabbed her chin and surveyed hem from one side to the other. "You're one real beauty. What do you say…hic!... we leave your bud and you …hic!… come drink with these good friends of mine?"

The others leered at Sakura, lust evident in their eyes. Obviously, it just isn't a drink or two that they want from her.

"Sir," Sakura started pleasantly, undaunted by their disgusting behaviors, "if you don't get your hands off me this instant, you are going to get a thorough beating."

"From who, sweetheart?" Another asked, stretching his hand to touch her hair.

"Me." The man's hand cracked, and in a split second, he went flying to the nearest trash bin.

"From him." Sakura continued amiably. The hand holding her chin, with the man to whom it was attached, grounded the gravel with great force, managing to cause evident ruin.

The remaining men, eying Sasuke fearfully, picked up their fallen comrades and made a mad dash away from them.

Sakura finally stood up and walked beside Sasuke. She smiled. "Now, now Sasuke, you were too protective, if I may say so myself. I could have taken care of them."

"You were too laid back, I couldn't help it."

"Look at the spectacle you've been. Half the girls here have fallen head over heels in love with you."

Sure enough, girls littered the streets, looking at Sasuke hopefully (and droolingly), and eying Sakura enviously.

Sasuke, uncaring to their attention, wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, and proceeded to the nearest lodging.

* * *

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sorry, madam." The clerk intoned, eyeing Sasuke interestedly. Sasuke didn't even glance in her direction. "There is only one more available room, and only one spare cot.

"But-" Sakura protested.

"We'll take it." Sakura cut in, grabbing Sakura's hand. All further protests died on her lips as the female clerk handed Sasuke the key.

As they entered the sparse room, Sakura shook his hand off and faced him as Sasuke closed the door behind him.

"What did you do that for!" Sakura asked, glaring sordidly at the silent Uchiha.

"What do you want? Sleep on the streets?" Sasuke blandly questioned, unpacking the take-out meals he bought.

For a moment, Sakura eyed him disbelievingly, and then shook her head to admit defeat. She had to admit, it was a sound argument.

They sat down and ate in silence. After they washed up and finished, Sasuke said, "Sleep in the cot. I'll sleep by the wall."

Sakura anticipated this and nodded wearily, tired of the arguments. Sasuke cocked a curious eyebrow at her but said nothing. As they made themselves comfortable, Sakura removed the blanket from the cot and held it out to Sasuke.

Sasuke took it and looked at her questioningly. Sakura smiled a bit and said, "I'm fine with the other blanket for the floor."

The black-haired man shrugged and took the blanket. "You sure?" At Sakura's nod, he sat back at the wall and covered his body. Obviously exhausted from their travel, he slept easily. Barely a minute passed and his breathing was slow and even.

But Sakura tossed and rolled. Sleep would not come. A few minutes later — hours, in her opinion — the open window brought in bitter winds from the east. Sasuke shivered visibly.

Sakura noticed this, and after a few moments hesitation, Sakura sidled up next to him, dragging her blanket with her. She covered them both with it, and here, she fell asleep easily.

But before she totally lost herself in sleep, she felt a warm arm by her waist, instinctively pulling her close. She finally fell asleep, lulled by the comfortable warmth that enveloped her.

Unfortunately, she didn't notice her Sasuke's eyes opening to stare at the woman next to him.

TBC…

* * *

Authoress' Notes:

1. Sorry guys! I had a writer's block, and I take full responsibility. Next chapter, I swear something important will happen! Please read and review!


	11. On Each Other's Nerves

Sakura tossed and rolled. Sleep would not come. A few minutes later — hours, in her opinion — the open window brought in bitter winds from the east. Sasuke shivered visibly.

Sakura noticed this, and after a few moments hesitation, Sakura sidled up next to him, dragging her blanket with her. She covered them both with it, and here, she fell asleep easily.

But before she totally lost herself in sleep, she felt a warm arm by her waist, instinctively pulling her close. She finally fell asleep, lulled by the comfortable warmth that enveloped her.

Unfortunately, she didn't notice her Sasuke's eyes opening to stare at the woman next to him.

"text" – normal speech

"**text" – **hollered speech

'_text'_ – answer to inner voice

"**_text" _**– inner voice

* * *

Chapter 11: On each other's nerves

The sun was rising beautifully behind the rolling hills as the animals greeted a new glorious day of their village. Cocks crowed. Pigs snorted. Women shrieked.

Wait, what?

"**WHAT THE FUCK!"**

Sasuke, snuggled comfortably in his cocoon of blankets by the wall, shot up instantly –well, a bit blearily– and searched for the origin of the hideous screech that disturbed his peaceful morning.

Realizing he was alone in the furnitureless (for lack of a better word) bedroom –or maybe blanket room, the supposed bed part was a big help snort– he called out his companion's name and promptly ducked, managing to avoid a lampshade – never mind where that came from – that was thrown full force in his direction and smashed to the wall he was leaning to half a second ago with a resounding crash.

"Sakura –"

Sakura came storming out of the bathroom, waving a white something in her fist. Her expression was livid, her usual bright green eyes raging in fury and her fists tightly clenched (which was what Sasuke was cautious about, Naruto had forewarned him of Sakura's monstrous strength after being demonstrated to it himself).

Sasuke became wary in his approach. The idea of flying kilometers away this morning was really _not _appealing.

He cleared his throat. "Sakura, what's the prob –"

Sakura unceremoniously lifted him up by the scruff of his shirt and yelled in his face, spitting saliva all over,

"**WHERE ARE THE TOILET PAPERS!"**

* * *

Three hours later, after Sakura visibly calmed down, much to Sasuke's relief, and after gathering their much needed supplies (mainly toilet paper) they made their way out of the town. Sakura was amiably chattering, acting as if nothing has happened just that morning.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was another story altogether. He has assumed the don't-mess-with-me-pose, with his head on one side and his hands on his pocket. He would have looked altogether the usual Uchiha Sasuke, Icecube Royale®, if it wasn't for his left eye, which was twitching horribly, and mind you, that's something to take note. It's rare to find something to visibly shaken the great bast – guy.

And then something happened.

Something sinister.

Horrible.

"_**Hey dude, your breaking your all-around façade!"**_

Sasuke discovered he has an inner self.

"_**Hey man, can you hear me?"**_

With an attitude.

* * *

Some hours later, Sakura – finally – has lapsed into a thoughtful silence, munching on a carrot stick a village lady had been kind enough to give her a batch of. She was contemplating on their colorful morning, giggling mentally on the outrageous face Sasuke had pulled when she raised him up by the collar.

Actually, now that she thought about it, she can't put a finger on why she had exploded that morning when she found out that they were running out of toilet paper. Personally, she doesn't mind toilet papers before but now… it's like essential for her very survival. Why though?

She fiddled with her necklace contemplatively as she walked the forest grounds. Sasuke was slightly in front of her, frowning, his bloodline limit activated. Was something wrong?

And she felt it. Several ninjas were assembled just in front of them and she could fathom no reason of their presence other than to ambush them. Just great.

"Sasuke—"

"I think they're operatives of Akatsuki." Sasuke answered quietly, not taking his eyes off from where they were assembled. "More or less twenty. And I really don't think they're the pushover type."

Sakura snorted. "I'll just punch the ground and –"

"As I said, they're not the type we can handle if they all attack together."

Sakura was incensed. "Look, are you actually serious in getting my children that –"

My children, she said. Sasuke felt an uncharacteristic sting that he, for the moment, conveniently ignored. "I am. Which is why I suggest we escape."

"What! Escape! Bollocks, that one." Sakura sputtered. "I can't believe I'll know the day the almighty Uchiha Sasuke – repeat, _Uchiha Sasuke_ – will shy away from an actual fight!"

Sasuke flashed her the legendary Uchiha Glare®. "I am interested in fighting them. Nice to have better competition. Fortunately,"Sasuke continued doggedly, amidst Sakura's disbelieving sputters, "I am more interested in recovering OUR children. So. There."

A vein throbbed on Sakura's temple. "First and foremost, we are not even sure if this is even the damn right way! Second, I am damned to run away from a damned fight so damn it!"

Sasuke's answer was lost with the wind as a kunai hurted itself between them. They dodged on time as they were assailed by barrages of shuriken. They managed to avoid all these but were further driven from the road, and their attackers showed no signs of staging an appearance. Sakura was infuriated. DAMN IT ALL!

She resolutely stood in front of the attacks, and when an exploding tag made it's way into her direction, she summoned her chakra and prepared a counter attack, her fingers already prepared for the seals, when suddenly…

Sasuke grabbed her by the waist, unceremoniously dumped her on his shoulder, and swiftly made his way from the battle area.

Incensed was an understatement to use to describe what Sakura was currently feeling.** "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! PUT ME DOWN! SASUKE!"** All these she bellowed in poor Sasuke's ear.

But Sasuke kept silent.

After long minutes of Sakura's howls and Sasuke's determined silence, Sakura hollered, **"GIT! SAY SOMETHING!"**

"I am going to take your ninja license and shred it."

"WHAT THE HELL! Darn it, you're the most infuriating, thick-headed man on planet Earth. Try and understand that we _need that path._ That means we kick their sorry butts, burn their carcasses and continue on our merry way. And since you seem to simply _adore s_peed, going that way is faster, we just need to punch randomly here and there. And having established our need for speed, this running away would defeat the whole purpose of that _damned_ speed. DOU YOU SEE MY LOGIC HERE!"

"Shut up. You're not helping, they can hear you from the other side of the earth."

Sakura gnashed her teeth. "Changed my mind. I'm throwing your carcass with them for good measure."

* * *

"_**Man, can she holler or what?"**_

Sasuke sighed.

His newly discovered inner self has been bugging him for – he glanced at his watch -- exactly 6 hours, 15 minutes and 18 seconds -- since he managed to escape the ninjas (no thanks to Sakura), find an alternative path and continue on. Sakura was sulking opposite him, their campfire in between.

He had been contemplating on the presence of the ninjas. Does this mean that a safe house in nearby. Possible. But how to find it? Even Sharingan was having a hard time. He had detected a slight trace of _something,_ he just can't determine what exactly it is. And telling Sakura about his suspicions without definite proof might result in his untimely demise.

"**_Dude? Hey man, you're one of the best! Scared of a helpless damsel?"_**

And to add to that, the return of his inner voice – 6 hours, 23 minutes and 47 minutes ago – was not helping with his problem.

Sakura was still glowering in her corner – well, not exactly corner, they are in the middle of nowhere – and Sasuke reflected on her behavior. Obviously, she's worried of the safety of her twins – heck, of course she is – but she's acting as if nothing bitter has happened in their past.

He was horrible to her. He never _actually _actually lost himself in her company – well, okay, once – but she's acting neither disappointed nor angry.

More like, she's acting as if he – or they – are just fine.

"_**Peachy, more like it."**_

And furthermore – ignoring his inner voice – Sakura even bundled him up last night. What was that supposed to mean? She still liked him? Heck, still loves him? He knew there was a time when she pledged her undying love for him, but was that all gone? Just vanished with a resounding poof?

He was over-analyzing things.

But he still had to wonder, what really is going on?

* * *

"_**Punch him! Straight on his noggin'!"**_

Sakura sighed. How she wished she just could. Oooh, she really is itching to!

But no. For the children's sake, she has to stop herself. ARGH!

"_**Oh, come on! Punch his sorry ass!"**_

And of course, as inner voices do basically nothing but annoy the actual selves, hers was no different and assaulted her mercilessly.

'_If you can just actually tell yourself to shut up…'_

"_**What was that!"**_

'_Can you actually be a bit useful and instead of killing him, think of something of actual USE!'_

" – _**and give him that, and that, and that, and –"**_

'_SHUT UP!'_

Suddenly, Sasuke was looking at her really funny, and Sakura gasped. She actually shrieked that out loud!

'_OhmygoshohmygoshohmygoshI'msostupid!'_

"_**And give him more of this, and this and –"**_

'_SHUT THE HELL UP!'_

And Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her and made his way to her. And she once again relaized her grand error: she blurted it our load. Again.

'_He must seriously think I'm loony.'_

"I think I've found the safe house."

' – _and seriously, why should I care, he left us so being loony's no biggie at a – what did he say!'_

"SAY WHAT!"

Sasuke stood up, dusted himself of, summoned water from some place unknown, doused the fire and just then did he glance to Sakura, who was fuming quite a lot (doing what he did did take some time), and replied, "The safe house. A few miles from here."

Sakura's right eye twitched. "Get. To. The. Damned. Point."

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, behaving as if he doesn't give a whit if the female a few feet from him was already readying her chakra to take him head on. "Near here, in fact. I think those nins were there to make us think that the safe house was there instead of just around here."

"ThEN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITIN' FOR!" Sakura stood up and hastily threw whatever she could find in her pack – luckily, Sasuke stopped her before she threw a log whose ends were still lit – and slung it behind her, just as Sasuke fiddled with a strap of his pack, adjusting it to fit him.

A vein popped on Sakura's temple. "Uchiha. Are you, for some stupid, bizarre reason, buying for time? I –"

"Stay here."

Now not only was a vein of Sakura throbbing; more likely, her whole being was throbbing. Her voice came out uncharacteristically calm and even. "Mind repeating that?"

"Stay."

And then Sasuke was suddenly behind her, his movement too quick for even her to see. And to her ear, he whispered, "Thank you."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sas-" And then she was suddenly pitching forward, with nothing for her hands to grab to steady her. And before her world turned black, she felt arms grab her waist anda murmur reached her ears, almost inaudible and she almost disbelieving that she could hear something, silly, something unbelievable, something she knew she would never hear from his lips, something she can't believe she's imagining at a moment like this…

"I love you."

* * *

IMPORTANT:

People, sorry for the long update! I had a monstrous author alert, and absolutely had no idea how to proceed that I fear this I just wrote might even be trash! I'm so very sorry everyone!

By the way, I might – repeat, might – change my penname, Lila Paige Rose , to something else because I find the part 'Paige Rose' too lame for comfort!

Does any of you know where I can download "At the Beginning" of Richard Marx and Donna Lwis, from Anastasia the Movie? I really love it! Or where to download soundtracks from Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus? Really, does anyone? I thank **Sechskies **for her voluntary giving of the first one! Thanks ate gene! For anyone who could give me a credible site, Ask me a favor that has something to do with writing fics and I'll do my best!

Thank you all!


End file.
